


Finally He Realizes! (Aka. The Moment of Realization)

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Hanging Out, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou loves Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, One Shot, POV Kozume Kenma, Pining, Pre Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: “What? What is it?” Kuroo whined. “I feel like I’m missing something.”
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Finally He Realizes! (Aka. The Moment of Realization)

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a fic based on a line prompt: "Oh god, I need a drink." But I ended up abandoning that and wound up here.

“Hey guys.” Kuroo sighed as he plopped down in the seat next to Kenma and Lev. 

He hailed the bartender down and ordered a glass of rum and coke. 

“What happened?” Kenma asked with a slight sigh as he turned to face Kuroo, Lev’s arm still draped over his shoulder. 

Kuroo grumbles and doesn't answer until his drink is placed in front of him. He takes a drink and then looks at Kenma and Lev. “Ok,” he took another drink. “You know I went to hang out with Tsukki today, right?” 

Both Lev and Kenma nod. Lev smiles in a way that gets Kuroo a bit confused but brushes it off as Lev being Lev. Kenma though, gently nudges Lev with his elbow, he knows what that look was about. But the problem was Kuroo doesn’t, even when he should.

Kenma listened to Kuroo talk about how their day went, it sounded pleasant and Kuroo had this wistful look on his face. The exact look that Kenma remembers seeing on Kuroo’s face back in high school whenever they would meet up with Karasuno. But then Kuroo sighed as he ran a hand though his hair and his shoulders sagged as he talked about how Tsukishima seemed to always get under his skin and seemed to linger there. How Kei –yes, Kuroo slipped up and called him Kei– drove him mad! And yet Kuroo didn’t appear mad, frustrated, sure. But not mad. In fact he said it in a sort of defeated tone.  
  
This time Kenma couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped his lips and turned to Lev with a knowing look. Lev joined him with a shit-eating grin that had Kuroo’s eyebrows scrunch in a confused arch.

“What? What is it?” Kuroo whined. “I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Sorry,” Kenma cleared his throat and gave Kuroo an apologetic look. “Kuro, I’ve known you for almost 15 years now. You’re turning 24 this year. You are smart and yet you are so clueless.” Lev nodded in agreement.

Kenma huffed fondly at Kuroo’s lost expression. “From what you just told us it sounded as if you actually had a fun day. Did you enjoy spending time with Tsukishima?”  
  
At this Kuroo nodded. “Yes, yes I did. I was happy the entire time.”  
  
“Then what actually made you frustrated?”  
  
“I- He-… I don’t…know…” Kuroo stuttered. Kenma could see how Kuroo was just now putting the pieces together and figuring out what he really wanted. “I wanted to-…” Kuroo looked down at his drink and played with the droplets of water that condensed on the sides. “I wanted to stay with him… To see him smile a little longer, look into his bright golden eyes and memorize the details of his face… He held my hand today…” Kuroo whispered and Kenma just barely heard it, Kenma saw the way Kuroo’s lip tugged into a small soft smile as he looked at his hand and remembered the moment. “It was just for a while, we were passing by a big crowd and he just… slid his hand into mine, they were firm but surprisingly soft.”  
  
Kenma and Lev waited quietly for Kuroo to continue, as he was lost in his thoughts. When Kuroo shot up out of his seat. He downed his drink and slammed his money on the bar before hugging Kenma and Lev, “Thank you, I gotta go find Kei though. I need to tell him I love him!” He told them as he ran out of the bar.  
  
Kenma laughed and shouted “Good Luck!” to Kuroo’s retreating form. “You oblivious idiot.” He muttered with a fond shake of his head.

He knew that Kuroo had been in love with Tsukishima for a while now, he had speculations but an incident a couple months ago, involving a drunken Kuroo being dropped off by a worried Tsukishima, confirmed it. Kuroo had waxed “poetic” sonnets about Tsukishima (or as he called him then, “My Moonshine”) only to cry himself to sleep saying how he “didn’t deserve the affections of his moon”, how it would be “better to watch him from a distance than to risk dimming his light.” But Kenma knew that Tsukishima loved Kuroo back. Tsukishima is a hard person to read, he brushes people off, sometimes even ignores them, and yet Kuroo opens him up. Tsukishima engages with Kuroo when others would repel him. Not to mention how deep the blond would blush whenever Kuroo smiled at him or held him. So Kenma has no doubt in his mind, he knows everything will be fine between them.

Lev pulled him into an embrace and Kenma rested his head against Lev’s shoulder. Both had happy smiles on their face. “He finally realises.” Kenma scoffed.

“I remember a certain someone who also needed help from his best friend to ask out the person he liked.” Lev teased.  
  
“Well, I remember a certain grey-haired beanstalk chickening out each time he tried to ask me out. So I made the first move.”  
  
Lev laughed heartily at that, “And I’m glad you did.” Lev kissed Kenma on his cheek and before he could pull away a hand on his cheek halted him as Kenma turned in his arms and caught his lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something kinda different from what I usually do, hope you enjoyed it! :D 
> 
> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
